Elrios Hardboiled Xtreme!
by DynamoStriker23
Summary: Going after the Portal Dopant case, Shotaro and Philip are whisked away in the world of Elrios! Upon their arrival, they will face new and powerful demonic foes that can also use Gaia Memories! As the two-in-one Kamen Rider, they'll team up with the El Search Party! Slight AU from the Elsword lore and story plot.


**Hey there, I'm DynamoStriker23 and I bring to you readers my crossover story of Elsword and Kamen Rider Double/W!**

 **As of this writing, I've been playing Lu/Ciel on Elsword for some time in their Noblesse/Royal Guard classes, and I began to watch episodes of Kamen Rider Double/W, and this idea formed in my mind. And I decided, "Why not write a story about it?" And so I did. This story takes places after the events of Kamen Rider W and its movies.**

 **I've read many Kamen Rider crossovers in this site, and to be frank, it's kind of repetitive to see the same formula of using OCs as main characters over and over again. I wanted to change that. I wanted to write a Kamen Rider crossover using the canon Riders as the protagonists, not self-insert OCs.**

 **And I give my thanks to OathToOblivion; you may know him as the author of "HeartCatch Pretty Cure - Just Live More". He is my beta reader for this story.**

 **Alright, I've said enough. This is my first fanfic, so I really need the right kind of criticism to continue this story. Let the storytelling begin!**

 **Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own Kamen Rider Double/W or Elsword.**

* * *

Fuuto City, also known as the "City of the Winds". It was an environmentally friendly city blessed by the very winds themselves. Windmills were prominent in buildings around the city and the people seemed to live in harmony with the winds.

Yet on one particular cloudy day, the windmills in Fuuto began to spin erratically, signalling a fateful event unlike anyone has ever seen…

In one of the busy intersections in Fuuto, a strange vortex materialized in the middle of the street. Upon the appearance of the vortex, most people began to run away from the site while a brave few stayed, curious as to what is going to happen next.

Standing above one of the apartment complexes in the city were two individuals who were observing the phenomenon closely.

The first person was dressed in what was reminiscent of the fashion styles from the 1930s. His attire consisted that of a long-sleeved shirt topped by a black waistcoat, long pants, black shoes, and he was wearing a fedora on his head. His name was Shotaro Hidari, a self-proclaimed hardboiled detective.

The second person was a young man in his late teens. His attire consisted of a long-sleeved striped shirts topped by a red sleeveless bandolier, black shorts, and rubber shoes. He is known by the name of Philip, and he aids Shotaro in solving cases.

"Is that him, Philip?" Shotaro asked his partner as they both stared at the vortex.

"Yes, there's no question about it. That vortex was created by a Dopant, Shotaro," Philip answered. "I can't determine the identity of the Dopant just yet…"

At last, something stepped out of the vortex, which the duo eyed the being carefully. The monstrous being was colored in metallic grey all over its body. Its eyes were hued in the shade of red and it sports a jagged mouth that just adds to its unsettling appearance. Also, a spiral-shaped emblem was prominent on each of its shoulders and on its forehead. Moments after its arrival, it closed off the vortex with a snap of its fingers.

"Fufufu…I have arrived in this world," The monstrous Dopant spoke in a masculine voice. "Now, I'm gonna have some fun!"

Suddenly, multiple vortexes appeared around the adjacent area. Multiple energy projectiles spewed out from the vortexes, causing a lot of destruction and chaos all over the place. The unwanted attacks sent the remaining people screaming and running away from the area.

"We've got to do something," Shotaro glared at the Dopant. "Philip, do you have any idea on this Dopant?"

"Beginning lookup," Philip nodded. "Entering keywords: Vortex, Portal, and Black Hole…"

As Shotaro turned his attention to Philip, he noticed that a brown book labelled "Portal" suddenly materialized in Philip's right hand. Philip read the contents of the brown book for a few seconds before closing it and the book dematerialized completely.

"Yes, that is the Portal Dopant. He specializes in opening portals all over the place," Philip informed his partner. "Although his true identity is unknown for some reason, we need to deal with this quickly, for I can sense that he's very powerful."

"Then, let's get this started," Shotaro agreed as he adjusted his fedora. "Are you ready for this, partner?"

"Then let's get this started," Shotaro decided as he adjusted his fedora. "Are you ready for this, partner?"

"Of course. This ought to be thrilling," Philip agreed, putting his book in his back pocket. That all said and done, Shotaro removed a red and black device from his jacket, placing it on his waist. The device then proceeded to churn out a silver belt strap that wrapped around his waist. A black slot of some sort also materialized on the right side. As the device secured itself to Shotaro's waist, an identical one shimmered into existence around Philip's waist. These were the Double Drivers.

The duo then proceeded to take out a pair of what looked like USB drives. In actuality, they were Gaia Memories, devices empowered by the memories of the Earth itself. Philip held a green Memory with the letter 'C' on it, while Shotaro held a black memory with the letter 'J' on it. The pair then hit the buttons on the front of the Memories.

 **CYCLONE!**

 **JOKER!**

"Henshin!" Shotaro and Philip declared simultaneously as they both of them put their Memories into the slots of their Double Drivers.

 **CYCLONE-JOKER!**

Philip's Gaia Memory suddenly materialized in the right side of Shotaro's Double Driver. Afterwards, Philip's body collapsed into the ground, and then a green and black armor covered Shotaro, and thus he and Philip became Kamen Rider Double.

Moments later, the two-in-one Rider jumped from the building and landed softly into the ground using the power of the Cyclone Memory. As the two-in-one Rider, Kamen Rider Double confronted the Portal Dopant his famous catchphrase.

"Now, count up your crimes!"

* * *

 **Kamen Rider W x Elsword:**

 **Elrios Hardboiled Xtreme!**

 **Chapter 1: In Medias Res! Arrival in Feita!**

* * *

The two combatants stared at each other for a while, ready to make a move at any moment. On one side was the green and black two-in-one Kamen Rider Double. On the other side, a monstrous being known as the Portal Dopant.

"Hm, what are you doing here?" The Portal Dopant questioned the Rider. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"We are two Kamen Riders in one," Double declared. "We are Kamen Rider Double and we're here to stop you!"

"Ah, so you're the infamous Rider that the Memory dealers talked about," The Portal Dopant mused. "I'm not going to let some Kamen Rider like you ruin my fun!"

"We're not going to let you do whatever you want!" Shotaro said for Double, as he took on a fighting stance. "I don't forgive those who make this city cry! Whatever your plan is, it ends here!"

"We'll see about that!" the Portal Dopant snapped as he lunged towards Double.

At first glance, the battle between Double and the Portal Dopant seemed to be a stalemate. Double attacked the Dopant using a flurry of punches and kicks, but the Portal Dopant managed to block some of those attacks. Then, the Portal Dopant relentlessly countered using his own flurry of punches. Double fortunately managed to dodge most of those punches and countered with a two-punch combo that staggered the Portal Dopant.

"Kekekeh, you'd think I'd go down so easily?" the Portal Dopant cackled. "Let's see if you can chase me first!"

Suddenly, the Portal Dopant floated into the air and attempted to get away from the Kamen Rider.

"Wait!" Shotaro shouted. "Damn it, we got to go after him!"

"Shotaro, call out the HardBoilder and RevolGarry!" Philip warned. "We must not let him rampage through Fuuto!"

Before the Portal Dopant could completely get away, Double grabbed his Stag Phone and pressed a few buttons. Moments later, a huge machine rounded the street corner near the apartment complex. This was the RevolGarry, Double's tank of sorts. The huge machine then opened its center compartment and a black-and-green motorcycle emerged. This motorcycle was the HardBoilder, Double's Rider Machine.

Double got on the HardBoilder and started to pursue the Portal Dopant, with the RevolGarry trailing behind. It was hard to get a good angle on where he was going, because the Dopant was flying, but Double knew Fuuto well, and knew all the little shortcuts that could shorten travel time. Eventually, he managed to catch up to the Portal Dopant on one of Fuuto's many highways.

"You two are more persistent than I expected," the Portal Dopant said in dismay. "Alright then, let's see how you two can handle this!"

Suddenly, multiple vortexes appeared on the highway. Chunks of concrete, rock and other debris spewed out from the portals, with the aim of throwing off Double from the Portal Dopant. The two-in-one Rider managed to dodge most of them, but then a really large piece came flying at him. Double dodged the debris as best he could, but it still glanced the HardBoilder, throwing the Rider Machine for a loop. Double redoubled the pace, trying to catch up with the smarmy Dopant.

"That was close!" Shotaro gritted his teeth. "This guy's portals are really beginning to get on my nerves!" he declared.

"It may be best to perform a Memory Change," Philip suggested. "Shoot down any of the debris that gets too close."

"Alright, I got it." Shotaro proceeded to grab two of Double's other Gaia Memories, swapping the Cyclone and Joker Memories out.

 **LUNA-TRIGGER!**

Double's halves changed color from black and green to blue and yellow respectively. His Windy Stabilizer scarf disappeared, but a handgun known as the Trigger Magnum appeared, clipped to Double's chest. He proceeded to remove the gun, and, with one hand focusing on steering the HardBoilder, shoot down any debris that got close

And then, a huge chunk of an overpass came out from one of the vortices, too big for the Trigger Magnum to shoot down normally. There was only one option for Double at this point. Removing the Trigger Memory from the Double Driver, he placed it into the Trigger Magnum, then folded up the front of the gun to send it into Maximum Mode.

 **TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Trigger Full Burst!" Double declared. A volley of shots came out from the Trigger Magnum, hitting the overpass with so many shots aimed at one point that it split it into two. As the pieces fell on the opposite sides of the highway, the gap between Double and the Portal Dopant grew thinner.

"Tch, this isn't supposed to be in the plan," the Portal Dopant muttered. "I've got to adjust-"

Because the Dopant's attention was distracted by his thoughts, Double took the opportunity to increase the RevolGarry's speed via his Stag Phone. Moments later, the RevolGarry overtook the Portal Dopant, blocked his path, and did a 360-degree spin to knock him down on the ground.

While the Dopant was still dazed by the hit from the tank, Double brought the HardBoilder to a stop, changing back to CycloneJoker.

 **CYCLONE-JOKER!**

With his path blocked by the huge machine RevolGarry, the Portal Dopant reluctantly turned around and faced Kamen Rider Double.

"Seriously, you two won't give up chasing me, do you?" The Portal Dopant sighed as he faced the two-in-one Rider. "So be it, I'll destroy you two!"

"Ha! Better people than you have tried!" Shotaro mocked him, angering the Dopant further. The Portal Dopant attacked the Kamen Rider with the ferocity of a cornered rat. Wanting to end the battle swiftly, the two-in-one Rider grabbed the Joker Memory from the Double Drive and placed it into the Maximum Slot on the right.

 **JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Try this one for size!" Double declared. "JOKER EXTREME!"

Double split apart in half, and then the Joker and Cyclone halves kicked the Portal Dopant repeatedly. Yet, it didn't finish off the Portal Dopant; the Maximum Drive merely staggered the Dopant and forcing him to kneel down while glaring at Double.

"Keh, is that all you've got?" the Portal Dopant said with he stood up, no worse than before. "You two are pathetic. I was enjoying this world and gathering data, but you two ruined it."

As the Cyclone and Joker halves reverted to Double, they were surprised at how resilient the Portal Dopant was to their attacks.

"To be able to withstand a Maximum Drive like that," Philip mused, his mind racing. "His Gaia Memory must be rather strong…"

"Then we'll need more power to beat this guy," Shotaro agreed. "We need to up the ante!"

Mechanical bird noises were heard. A black-and-gold bird-like Memory flew towards Double. This was the Xtreme Memory, which let Double access his full power by fully combining Shotaro and Philip together. The Xtreme Memory had already picked up Philip's body, and now it was ready to transform Double. Double closed the Double Driver's slots. The Xtreme Memory then absorbed the Cyclone and Joker Memories, dropping into the Double Driver with its twin prongs, and opening up.

 **XTREME!**

All of a sudden, three rings of green, black, and white surrounded the two-in-one Rider as the the middle section of his body begins to light up, causing the Portal Dopant to cover his face from the brightness of the lights. Double placed both of his hands on each half of his armor and then begins to pull the center part of his armor.

Double appeared to open up as the silver line down his middle opened up to reveal a white, crystalline section that went so that it took up the center of his body. Double's helmet reformatted, removing his antenna, but placing v-like shapes on the sides of the helmet. His shoulder pads now held 'W's in them, while his wrist and ankle bands now looked like 'X's. This was Double CycloneJokerXtreme, Double's full power brought to bear!

"Hold on, something's not right," Philip muttered. "CycloneJokerXtreme should have scanned this Dopant for any weaknesses, but something's interfering with the scan. Could it be…"

"Then, we'll just hit him hard and fast," Shotaro grimaced. "Prism Bicker!"

All of a sudden, a weapon that was seemingly composed of a sword and shield materialized into Double's right hand from his center portion. He then took out another Gaia Memory with the letter P on it.

 **PRISM!**

Double then placed the Memory in the hilt of his weapon, powering it up. Drawing the Prism Sword out of the Bicker Shield, Double jumped down into the crater the Portal Dopant had been knocked into and slowly began walking towards it.

"So, you've finally brought out your strongest form," the Portal Dopant grinned manically. "That's more like it!"

All of a sudden four colored streams of light, the same colors as Double's Gaia Memories, flew out from the weapon and surrounded the Bicker Shield. At the same time, the Portal Dopant gathered all the remaining power he had in a desperate last chance of destroying Kamen Rider Double once and for all.

"Keheheheh! Now it's time to banish you from this world!" the Portal Dopant declared. "Enjoy wandering between dimensions for eternity!"

Suddenly, the Portal Dopant begans to power up again as a huge vortex of pure darkness surrounded him. Double remained focused as the black vortex grew bigger between him and the Portal Dopant.

"Shotaro, that is a miniature black hole," Philip grimaced. "We need to stop him now!"

"I know!" Shotaro replied. "There's only one way to do this…"

Suddenly, a beam of pure darkness spewed out from the dark vortex with the intent of annihilating the Kamen Rider. Seeing the beam speeding towards him, Kamen Rider Double began to place four of his Memories into the Memory Slots on the Bicker Shield.

 **CYCLONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **HEAT: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

 **LUNA: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

 **JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE**

With the glow of the Gaia Memories permeating through the Prism Bicker, Double shifted the center of the weapon.

"Bicker Finallusion!" Double yelled out. As the dark beam drew ever closer, Double braced for the attack using the Prism Bicker. Suddenly, a beam of pure rainbow light emerged from the Prism Bicker and it collided with the beam of darkness.

The two conflicting energies were briefly locked into a struggle to overpower one another. Eventually, neither overcame the other, and the backlash caused by the two different energies caused the area to glow in a brilliant white light, engulfing Kamen Rider Double, the RevolGarry, the HardBoilder, and the Portal Dopant completely.

Moments later, both the Rider and the Dopant were gone from the area, and the destruction caused by the Dopant was all that's left of their battle…

* * *

In another world called Elrios, a huge mass of ominous dark clouds loomed over the region of Feita. The area is almost completely desolate, except for an ominous looking temple called the Feita Temple. Many tents were littered in the outskirts of the temple, many of them showed signs of wear and tear.

Staying inside on one of the tents were four people. Each of them are doing their own thing for the moment, using this free time that they have after a day of gruelling training.

The first person was a girl, yet she her mere appearance signifies that of nobility. Her long hair was colored in silver and it is styled in twintails with gold rings at the tips. Her attire consists of a dark blue leotard held together with a white corset adorned with two ribbons, she had detached sleeves in her arms and she wore boots whose lengths reached to her thighs. The strangest part is that the girl has a pair of long horns in her head, she has icy blue eyes whose pupils were shaped like a four-pointed star, and she has pointy ears, signifying that she isn't human, but a full-blooded demon. And on top of her head was a stylized crown, signifying her heritage as a demon noble. The full name of the horned girl was **Luciela R. Sourcream** , but she was better known as " **Lu** " and her current title is " **Noblesse** ".

The second person is a half-human, half-demon man who was eyeing the noble demon carefully. His hair was colored in blue tied in a ponytail. Like the demon girl, his ears are pointed and his eyes are colored in a dark shade of blue sporting the same four-pointed star markings in each pupil. His wardrobe consisted of a longcoat that split into two tail ends with a dark blue waistcoat underneath, complete with a white bowtie. Holstered on his back was a pair of weapons known as "gunblades" and a huge, cross-shaped rifle. The name of the blue-haired man is **Ciel** and he holds the nickname of " **Royal Guard** ".

The third person wasn't exactly human either. In fact, she had mechanical features in her like her robotic ears despite resembling a human. She had yellow eyes and her white hair was tied up in ringlets in her robotic ears. Her attire was a white formal dress with gold tinges around the edges. Hovering beside her were two drones colored in white and black, eyeing her carefully. Her name was **Eve** and her title was " **Code: Empress** ".

The fourth person was definitely a human, yet there was a slight air of insanity around him. Like the first two girls, his hair was colored white, tied up in a ponytail and his eyes were tinged in magenta along with a scar in his left eye. He was wearing a white longcoat with a cat hood with a purple waistcoat underneath, white pants and shoes. Around him were six purple drone-like machines that constant hover around him. The young man's name was **Add** and his moniker was " **Mastermind** ".

Suddenly, Lu felt her whole body trembling from the surge of energy impacted the continent of Elrios. As she was starting to comprehend the vast energy, Ciel noticed the distress that was showing in her face.

"Lu, you look as though you just saw a nightmare," Ciel asked the noble demoness. "Is there something wrong?"

"Did… did you all feel that?" Lu said as she leaned on her throne. "There was a surge of energy just outside Feita."

"Hm, let me confirm that," Eve muttered. "Scanning nearby areas for recent energy spikes…"

Suddenly, multiple holographic interfaces appeared before Eve, displaying various amounts of data. As her fingers were typing on the holographic keyboard, her golden, robotic eyes kept a close observation on the three holograms that were showing recent data from the Feita region. Moments later, the three holograms disappeared before Eve, indicating that her analysis was complete.

"Got it," Eve confirmed. "…Energy signature pinpointed just outside Feita in the Pilgrim's Gateway."

Meanwhile, Add did his own analysis using his dynamos to project a holographic computer. As he typed down the data, his eyes flickered as he realized that his findings more or less matched that of the Nasod Empress.

"Strange, this energy signature doesn't match anything we know of, not even El Energy," Add did his own analysis. "And my dynamos also detected faint life signs from the area, so we better go investigate."

"Sigh, we'll go there first and then inform Elsword and the others later," Lu yawned as she got off her makeshift throne. "Everyone, let's go to the Pilgrim's Gateway."

As the four of them prepare to leave the tent, the Nasod Queen reached for her pockets and grabbed two pairs of devices called Nasod earphones. Eve looked at the demon noble and back at the earphones in her hands. Based from what Add had found, there could be people that were swept by that energy surge into Elrios. If that was the case, these Nasod earphones would come in handy.

* * *

Several minutes later, they arrived at Pilgrim's Gateway. This place was a barren desert, nestled between Feita and Leikiki Lake. Pilgrim's Gateway was littered by squadrons of wandering Glitter demons, which the party has to beat some of them to proceed.

Craters were present all around the site, and lots of debris was cluttered near the craters. But, two objects easily stood out among the debris; a motorcycle and a huge vehicle. Both machines were partially buried in the desert sand.

"What a mess," Add said as he looked around the wreckage. "It looks as though they went in rough."

"These machines are not like anything I've encountered," Eve examined. "I can at least discern that they're mounts, but there are no traces of Nasod technology in them. …How intriguing."

As Eve and Add were investigating the two machines that were partially buried in the desert sands, Lu and Ciel found two people who were lying on the ground unconscious.

"Well, what do we have here," Lu mused. "My hunch is that these two are the owners of those machines."

From what Lu could discern of them, they seemed to be humans. The first one was a young man wearing formal attire reminiscent to what Ciel used to wear before becoming a Royal Guard. The second one was a young boy whose attire was more casual, yet feminine. However, she noticed that both of them were wearing a strange belt with black and green devices attached to them.

"From their appearance and choice of clothing, it seems that these two aren't native to Elrios," Lu assumed. "I'm not sure whether they arrive here accidentally or intentionally."

"What should we do about them?" Ciel asked. "It's not right to just leave them here."

"Of course we'll bring those two back to Feita," Lu answered. "There are a lot of Glitter demons in the Pilgrim's Gateway, so it's not right just to leave them here."

As Add was more interested at the fallen machines, Eve took this time to approach the demon noble with two items in her right hand.

"In that case, those two will need these," Eve suggested as she gave two pairs of Nasod earphones to Lu. "If these two came from another world, chances are that these two don't speak the same language as us."

"You have my thanks," Lu smiled as she held the devices in her right hand. "It'll make communication for these two a lot easier."

As Lu and Ciel carried the two unconscious humans back to the Feita, Eve and Add focused their attention to the strange machines.

"Now to the current task at hand," Eve said. "Add, we need to bring these machines to Feita for study."

"You got it," Add agreed. "Kukuku, come my dynamos!"

The Mastermind snapped his fingers dramatically, causing his Nasod Dynamos to appear. With a snap of his fingers, he ordered his dynamos to latch on the massive machine. However, the huge machine didn't budge at all, despite the effort that the Nasod Dynamos were putting off.

"But, this machine is too big for my dynamos to carry off," Add grimaced at the size of the machine. "Eve, do you have any ideas?"

With a two claps from her hands, Eve summoned two of her Nasod servants Oberon and Ophelia to help haul the machines back to Feita.

"Ophelia, you carry the small machine with two wheels," Eve ordered her servants. "And Oberon, help Add in bringing the huge machine back to Feita."

As the two Nasod servants obeyed their Queen, Add glanced at Eve with a look of disdain at his face.

"Sending your servant in helping my dynamos is nice," Add sighed. "But, shouldn't you be helping out personally?"

"I was not built for mundane purposes such as manual labor," Eve explained. "If you really need assistance, I could summon a couple more generic Nasods to help you move that machine."

"Tch, I guess you do have a point," Add reluctantly agreed. "I just hope whatever's inside these machines are worth hauling them back."

Without any further complaints, Add resumed in maintaining focus on lifting the huge machine with his Dynamos with the assistance of Oberon. As Ophelia hauled the motorcycle with ease, Eve opened two Dimension Links, and a Nasod Scout and a Nasod Guardian appeared and they immediately went to assist Add and Ophelia in lifting the machine from the desert sand.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Philip had trouble deciding whether he had actually woken up or if he was still asleep. This was not because his mind was hazy. He actually felt sharply focused. It was because he was surrounded by darkness in all directions. It didn't take that long to realize that he was in a tent. Afterwards, he looked around and saw Shotaro sleeping on the floor.

"Shotaro, wake up," Philip nudged his sleeping partner.

After a while, Shotaro opened his eyes and he saw Philip nudging him. He noticed his fedora lying on the floor and picked it up as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Shotaro muttered as he put on his fedora and stretched his arms. "Seems that Dopant wasn't a walk in the park after all."

"Yes, that Portal Dopant was certainly a real challenge for us," Philip agreed. "It's a miracle that we survived, considering how violently the Memories' powers mixed."

"Speaking of which," Shotaro looked around. "We're in a tent, huh? Did you bother to look outside?"

"Not yet. I'd barely woken up a few minutes ago," Philip shrugged. Then he noticed that his partner was pondering something, his right hand on his chin. "Shotaro, is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that Portal Dopant," Shotaro explained. "Why didn't he just use his power and run away from us?"

"Either he doesn't have the energy to create a vortex stable enough or he just didn't want to," Philip theorized. "Regardless the reason behind it, that doesn't change the fact that that Dopant is a very dangerous opponent."

As Shotaro and Philip began to recall the events, a couple of people entered the tent that they were in.

Shotaro eyed them suspiciously. "And who are you two supposed to be, huh?"

Shotaro and Philip kept an eye on the duo for a few moments. The horned girl was dressed in a leotard. On the other hand, the blue-haired man was dressed in a fancy butler's outfit, although it resembled a conductor's outfit more than a butler's.

"Ywo thwoo…puhlese phut thrueese on," the horned girl spoke to them, her words distorted.

Although Shotaro couldn't understand what the horned girl was saying to him, he could see that the girl was holding a pair of earphones in her left hand. Using her right hand, she pointed at the earphones and then she pointed at her ears.

"Ah, I got it," Philip realized. "Shotaro, I think she wants us to put those earphones on."

"If you say so," Shotaro nodded as he and Philip reluctantly put on the earphones. "Okay, now what?"

Suddenly, a deafening static noise came from the earphones, disorienting Shotaro and Philip in the process. As the static noise faded away, they began to hear what the horned girl was saying to them in Japanese, as opposed to whatever language she was speaking earlier.

"Ywo… tuwoo…Can you two understand us now?" the horned girl asked them. "Ahem…those earphones are language translators which will help in communicating with us."

"I see," Philip nodded. "May we ask your names?"

A soft chuckle escaped from the mouth of the horned girl. Yet, the chuckle was not menacing or intimidating, but it was more like the horned girl was amused at the question directed at her.

"Oh my, where are our manners?" the horned girl mused. "You can call me Lu and this is my butler Ciel."

"Now that we've introduced ourselves," Ciel spoke. "What are your names?"

"I'm your friendly hardboiled detective Shotaro Hidari and this is my partner Philip," Shotaro answered as he bowed in respect. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Lu replied as she did a curtsy. "We found you two lying on the ground unconscious. Tell me, you two came from another world, right?"

How did she know that they came from another world? Shotaro decided to keep a close eye on Lu carefully.

"You're correct," Philip confirmed, and then he inquired. "How did you know that we're not from this world?"

"To be honest, I'm a demon, and my kind can detect energy surges easily," Lu shrugged. "Ciel and I along with two others were among the first to arrive and bring you here to Feita."

Shotaro blinked as he heard the answer from Lu. Demon? Sure, he could accept the existence of Dopants since he and Philip were familiar with them, but demons, not so much. Then again, considering things like Yummies, Zodiarts, and the like that had been appearing lately, not to mention Quarks and NEVER, he supposed he shouldn't really be surprised. On the other hand, Philip seemed to quietly accept Lu's claim as a demon, and he had one particular question to ask Lu.

"Feita," Philip repeated. "So, it's the name of this place?"

"Yes, it's our current base of operations," Lu continued. "Also, we found both of you unconscious with your badly damaged mounts."

"Our Rider Machines?" Shotaro said in surprise. "What happened to them?"

"Rider Machines?" Lu repeated in confusion. "That's a strange name for those... mounts."

"What Shotaro refers to are several machines that were sent to this world along with us," Philip explained. "The motorcycle is called the 'HardBoiler' while the 'RevolGarry' is the bigger one."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that," Lu assured. "Your machines are currently being repaired by our companions. From their condition, they were badly damaged when we arrived earlier."

As the conversations resumed, Ciel glanced outside the tent. He saw two people discussing something outside. Wanting to inform Lu, Ciel placed his hand on her shoulder to call her.

"Lu, Lento and Allegro are waiting for us," Ciel said, and then he glanced at Shotaro and Philip. "You two can also come with us."

"I do want to continue talking to you two, but duty calls," Lu bowed. "We'll see you outside."

Therefore, the blue-clad duo stood up and left the tent, leaving Shotaro and Philip pondering on the conversation they had with them.

"So, we're in a new world huh, I just hope Akiko and Terui doesn't get mad at use for being gone." Shotaro adjusted his hat. "Frankly, this is something more familiar to Decade than us."

"Well, since we're here, we might as well see what it looks like," Philip agreed. "This is going to be rather interesting."

As they began to walk out of the tent, Shotaro uttered a monologue that he kept to himself. As a stream of light permeated from the outside world, Shotaro smiled as he and Philip walked towards the light.

' _Well, after those two revealed that we're in another world, anything's possible,_ ' Shotaro concluded. ' _And the Portal Dopant is still out there, since we survived and ended up here…_ '

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **And viola, the pilot chapter is finished! I chose the Imperial version of the Elsword characters because they fit their aesthetics more than their Rebellion or Transform classes.**

 **If I got some characterization of the Elsword or the Kamen Rider characters wrong, then forgive me. This is my first fanfic and it's kind of my interpretation of them. And it's mentioned in the summary that this story is slightly AU from the Elsword perspective, so I'm taking liberties at interpreting them.**

 **As for those who asked if Ryu Terui, Akiko, or other characters like Elesis, Ara, and Chung will make an appearance, I assure you they will when the appropriate chapter comes.**

 **Don't count the Portal Dopant just yet! Just like Shotaro and Philip, he'll be the one who'll influence the villains, as much as Shotaro and Philip to the El Search Party.**

 **As for the Rena, Raven, Aisha, and Elsword himself, they'll going to appear in the next chapter, so hold on tight!**

* * *

 **On the next chapter…**

"Gaia Memories? What are those?"

"Kukuku, so that's the power the Gaia Memories possess. This is going to be worth looking into…"

"Glitter demons! They've been expecting us to follow them all along!"

 **DULLAHAN!**

"No way! That demon has a Gaia Memory too?!"

"Let's show them what we're capable of!"

 **CYCLONE!**

 **JOKER!**

" _Henshin!_ "

 **CYCLONE-JOKER!**

* * *

 **Next Time on Elrios Hardboiled Xtreme!**

 **Chapter 2: Dopant Alert! A Surprising Proposal!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
